Regret
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Regret!/ Dan aku sudah sangat muak memikirkannya!/ 'Hei, aku mohon padamu! Tolong maafkan aku, kumohon…'/ Sudah kubilang, cukup! Dan jangan mengatakannya lagi dipikiranku./ BRUUAAKKKK!/ "Kyaaa ! Ada orang mati! Kyaaa !"/ "Hei, kau tidak keberatan, kan? Kalau aku ingin teman juga, huh?"/ COMPLETE!
A/n : Kembali bertemu dengan Bunga, author cantik nan kece ini, mina-san~! Oke-oke, jangan bergerak dari tempat anda. Bunga cuma bercanda, kok. XD

Oke, Bunga cuma mau memberitahu dikit saja dan agak keluar dari topik sih. Tapi, tak apalah. Jadi gini, Bunga Sharesputri itu bukan nama asli Bunga. Jadi, buat yang semalam nge-PM Bunga cuma buat tanya itu, ya terimakasihlah. Nah, Bunga mau membalas review dari fic Bunga yang judulnya 'Gift' dan 'Err… saranghaeyo?', jadi kalau tidak berniat baca, silahkan di-skip aja. Oke? ^^

Balasan review di fic 'Gift' :

Christian Han : Eum… ano, fic Bunga kali ini itu Oneshoot. Jadi, enggak ada chap dua-nya. Tapi, kalau nanti Bunga pengen bikin, Bunga bikinin kok. XD

Asharinchan : Arigatou sudah suka dan kasih Bunga semangat~! Kurang panjang, ya? Biarin aja deh. Buka suka bikin fic Oneshoot yang pendek-pendek soalnya. Tenang, Asha-san pasti bisa kok bikin. Ayo, ganbatte kudasai, ne!

Lia : Makasih sudah dibilang bagus. Nanti deh, kalau Bunga punya mood, Bunga lanjutin. Tapi, enggak janji loh~!

Amanahsulis : Makasih~! Ya, bunga minta maaf ne kalau seandainya update fic-nya lelet. Gomen…

Harune Mio : Makasih udah dibilang bagus, ya? ^^

Balasan review di fic 'Err… Saranghaeyo?' :

Dci : Pendek, ya? maaf, deh. Makasih lho udah dibilang lucu ficnya~!

Amanahsulis : K-popers? Tidak, Bunga bukan seorang K-Popers, kok. Sebenarnya, ini fic merupakan pengalaman juga. Cuma Kazune itu teman kakak sepupu Bunga aja.

Azunyan Kawai : Aduh~… lanjut gak, ya? Eum… kapan-kapan saja, ya? XD

Yuki900 : Iya singkat dan padat banget. Iya, Kazune itu tukang modus#Digiling.

Baiklah, silahkan baca, mina-san~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regret by Bunga Sharesputri**

" **Ingat! Fic ini 100% murni milik Bunga. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan, Bunga tidak bertanggung jawab. Fic ini bukan hasil plagiat manapun."**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, ide pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jangan tertawa, atau aku mungkin akan menemuimu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku tahu, aku merupakan masalah bagimu. Merupakan seorang pengganggu bagimu. Aku juga orang yang merusak seluruh kebahagianmu. Orang yang sudah melunturkan senyum dan tawamu. Orang yang membuat pandangan matamu kosong. Orang yang membuatmu terisolasi di dunia ini. Tapi, aku tak akan meminta maaf padamu. Karena aku tahu, maaf itu sudah tak berguna. Karena itu, aku akan mengucapkan hal lain hari ini. Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku merusak hidupmu, dan terima kasih sudah membuatku tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.'

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Tidak mengizinkan air mataku untuk mengalir lebih deras lagi. Surat itu, surat yang ditulis enam tahun lalu untukku. Tapi, rasa yang ditinggalkan tidak berubah. Isi surat itu selalu mampu membuatku kembali depresi. Membuatku merasa seakan sudah jatuh ke jurang yang begitu dalam. Karena keegoisanku, karena rasa cemburu yang tak berdasar. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku berdiri dan meletakkan surat itu diatas meja dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin merusak pemberian terakhirnya. Pemberian yang membuatku terjebak di masa lalu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, membiarkannya kembali berdarah. Ada rasa sakit didalam hatiku ketika mengingat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terus memohon maaf padaku. Wajah itu juga membuatku teringat sikapku yang dulu. Sikap yang egois dan tidak punya hati. Ya, mungkin akulah yang sebenarnya bersalah. Bukan dia!

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku. Apa mungkin dia sedang tersenyum menertawakan hidupku dari atas sana? Ya, hidupku yang seolah sempurna ini cuma merupakan tumpukan gelas kaca. Yang dengan sedikit sentuhan akan hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak bersisa lagi. Dan akan hilang tanpa meninggalkan sedikit saja kesempurnaan.

Aku mengacak rambutku kasar. Aku sudah muak. Aku sudah muak memikirkannya. Orang yang kupikir sama sekali tak berguna untukku, ternyata merupakan orang yang berharga. Yang tidak semua orang bisa sepertinya. Ya, salah satunya membuatku hancur. Apa kau berpikir, kau bisa melakukannya? Hahaha… jangan membuatku tertawa! Candaanmu itu cuma sampah. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Kau tahu, apa yang ia lakukan? Tidak tahu, huh? Kasihan sekali. Lalu, apa yang kau pelajari selama hidupmu? Kesenangan sementara, eh?

Tolong, jangan samakan aku denganmu! Hidupmu tidak seperti hidupku. Yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan palsu. Aku, aku orang yang seringkali dibicarakan sebagai orang paling 'sempurna', ternyata hanyalah sampah tak berguna! Sangat tak berguna! Berbeda denganmu yang menjalani hidup tanya penyesalan. Aku? Selalu ada penyesalan yang begitu dalam dibelakangku. Mengikuti layaknya bayangan yang tak bisa lepas dari bendanya. Selalu ada, selalu menghantuimu kemana pun kau pergi. Dan aku sudah sangat muak memikirkannya!

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Mencoba mengusir bayangannya hanya semakin membuat bayangannya menari bebas dikepalaku. Tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin, pepatah selalu benar. Bukankah pernah dikatakan bahwa penyesalan selalu datng terakhir? Ya, tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi salah satu orang yang dihantui penyesalan. Aku tak pernah memintanya! Tidak pernah! Bahkan sedetik saja.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar dan berjalan lunglai menuju beranda. Aku tinggal di apartemen tingkat dua puluh tiga. Tidak perlu terkejut, tak ada yang istimewa. Apartemen mewah ini tidak ada harganya dibandingkan dia. Orang yang telah menyiksaku dengan kejamnya. Menggunakan kenanganku ketika bersamanya. Ya, begitulah. Dia orang yang sangat kejam, bukan?

Aku memandangi orang yang lalu-lalang di halaman apartemen, menunduk kebawah dengan tatapan datar. Sedatar mimpiku untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya. Mereka yang dibawah tampak sangat bahagia. Yah… oke, aku tahu. Mungkin mereka juga punya masalah, entah itu lebih besar atau lebih kecil dari masalahku. Tapi intinya, aku sudah sangat muak dengan masalahku kali ini. Aku tak punya ide atau cara untuk mengatasinya. Tidak ada.

Aku tersenyum miris, lalu memegang pembatas beranda dengan erat.

'Hei, aku mohon padamu! Tolong maafkan aku, kumohon…'

Sial. Jangan menari lagi di kepalaku, bodoh!

'Kenapa kau tak mau memaafkanku? Aku tahu, aku salah. Karena itu, komohon padamu. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya!'

Berhenti! Kumohon padamu, berhenti! Ukh, berhentilah!

'Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah pernah bersamaku. Terima kasih!'

Tidak, kumohon. Kali ini, aku yang memohon padamu, jangan pergi kesana dan jangan berterimakasih. Harusnya aku yang melakukannya, bukan kau!

'Aku tahu kau membenciku. Karena itu terima ka-…'

Sudah kubilang, cukup! Dan jangan mengatakannya lagi dipikiranku. Kumohon, jangan melakukannya! CUKUP!

Aku menguatkan peganganku dan beranjak duduk di pembatas beranda apartemenku. Kupikir, melayang dari sini cukup menyenangkan. Bukankah sama dengan yang kau lakukan enam tahun lalu? Kupikir tak apalah kalau aku mencobanya.

'Aku sudah cukup terluka, karena itu artinya aku harus menjauh darimu, kan?'

"Ya, aku juga cuku-tidak, maksudku sangat terluka, kau tahu?"

'Aku pergi, terimakasih.'

"Ya. Aku juga akan menyusulmu. Kuharap, kau tak keberatan. Terimakasih juga."

'Selamat tinggal.'

"…"

"…"

BRUUAAKKKK!

"Kyyaaaaaaa~!"

"Hei, apa yan terjadi? Oh, astaga! Ambulan! Cepat panggil ambulan! Ada orang jatuh! Cepatlah!"

"Hei, bukankah dia penghuni apartemen ini?!"

"Kyaaa~! Ada orang mati! Kyaaa~!"

Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa. Memperhatikan mereka yang sibuk mengerubungiku. Kenapa? Kau maish ingin bicara dan menceritakan sesuatu tentangku? Baiklah. Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Bersiaplah menyambut kedatanganku. Sama sepertinya, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupku seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu. Aku, Kazune Kujyo bersumpah akan itu.

"Hei, kau tidak keberatan, kan? Kalau aku ingin teman juga, huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah, bagaimana? Apa fic kali ini enggak nyambung + enggak jelas + aneh luar biasa? Oke, Bunga akui itu. Bunga cuma pengen belajar buat fic pendek yang temanya sedikit berbau kematian gitu. Yah, Bunga tahu hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Tapi, bisakah Bunga meminta review mina-san? Can you give me your review, please? ^^

Sincerely,

Bunga Sharesputri.


End file.
